Truthfully
by Greg'sgirl5
Summary: Greg and Riley are put to the test when something goes dangerously wrong at a crime scene.
1. Smirks

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, I promise._

_Set somewhere before Grissom leaves, but Sara is still there. Warrick died already._

**Truthfully.**

Smirks.

Greg glanced over the table at Riley. Her blonde hair fell into her eyes as she inspected the paper they found at the scene. Somehow watching her so focused, made him smile.

Snapping out of his trance he got back to swabbing the gun for blood. He found trace amounts on the handle and packaged the swab for the lab.

He stood up and Riley looked up from the letter.

"Where you going?" She asked him, making him want to stay.

"Why do you wanna know?" He asked playfully.

"Same old Greg. I'm not allowed to know?" Riley asked him, standing up and crossing her arms.

"Whoa no need to get serious." He said with a chuckle. "Just goin to the lab. Be back in a minute."

He walked out of the room winking at her. Once in the hallway he relaxed slightly._ Why didn't she want me to leave? Does she care that much?_

Trying to clear his head he walked into the lab and found Hodges. "Can you run this?" He asked when the lab tech noticed him.

"You know I am pretty busy. And I have so many samples as it is..." He trailed off giving Greg a sarcastic look.

"What do you want now?" Greg asked him, rolling his eyes. It was always something.

"Oh nothing... Just a mocha frappuccino." Hodges said, taking the container from Greg.

"Fine." Greg grumbled an walked out of the lab.

XXX

Riley smiled to herself when Greg returned to the room. His casual walk and care free attitude always made her feel more relaxed. He was the only one who really accepted her when she came here.

He sat down in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. She knew that look.

"He wanted something didn't he?" She asked and leaned back in her chair. She was tired after pulling a double shift and no amount of caffeine could wake her up.

"Mocha frappuccino." Greg said, imitating a little girls voice. Hodges always wanted coffee.

Riley smirked at him and he gave her the classic Greg look. Sarcastic eyes, raised eyebrows and a playful smirk. She felt her heart flutter a little faster and tried to ignore it.

"Never mind him. Anyway I found gun shot residue on the paper." She said, leaning forwards to point.

"Nice." He said, looking at the fake suicide note. Somehow his acknowledgement gave her butterflies.

"Um, I'll get Hodges' stupid mocha thing, you want me to grab you anything while I'm out?" She asked him but noticed his smile lessen slightly. Did he really want her to stay?

But his smile returned when he shook his head. She smirked once again and walked out the door.


	2. Another Case

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, I promise._

_Set somewhere before Grissom leaves, but Sara is still there. Warrick died already._

**Truthfully.**

Another Case.

Riley had been in the layout room for a while now, after giving Hodges his coffee. Greg had gone to see Catherine about his other case,and she was left alone to think.

She was trying to ignore her growing feelings for Greg but they wouldn't stay away. It wasn't like she was in love with him or anything, but she found her self attracted to him. It was like there was a magnetic force pulling her towards him, and each day it got stronger.

He had accepted her from day one, when nobody else did. Warrick had just died and everyone had been close to him, they were like a family that she didn't belong in. But Greg had been the one to talk to her when she was in the room, in his own flirtatious way. On her second case she tried to explain how anyone could tie someone to the bottom of a truck if they had leverage, but Nick wouldn't believe her. Greg was the one who said "I think you could do it. The murder part too." He had smirked at her afterwards making her feel a little more welcome.

He constantly made jokes and was never as gloomy as the others. He had an aura around him, like a bubble that engulfed you when he was around. Making you happier, and slightly less tired. Seeing as though Greg always had plenty of energy. Heck even when Greg _was _tired he still had more energy than all of them combined.

And that look. That Greg look that she couldn't resist. To be honest it gave her butterflies every single time. His warm brown eyes, filled with a sarcastic glint. They seemed to be hiding something mischievous, every time he looked at her. He raised his eyebrows and she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. And his smirk. His beautiful smirk. It was like she was back to being a kid when he smiled.

Truthfully he was the only person here that she considered family. The rest might be her friends, if that, but Greg was like the brother she never had. More than that even.

Greg walked in the door, making her blush slightly. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"Hey. Grissom wants us in the break room in five minutes. Find anything?" He asked her sounding surprisingly curious.

"Not much. The scene was barely disturbed." She told him, risking a look into his eyes. There it was. That glint in his eyes that made her smile. She tried not to but she smirked anyway.

He chuckled lightly, raising an eyebrow. "Whats with the smile? What?" He asked her playfully.

"Nothing." She said and blushed again.

He nudged her and she looked up once again only to see the Greg look staring back at her. It was too much. Her smile broadened and she couldn't help but blush once again.

XXX

Greg gave her a curious look when he saw her blush. But she left the room, and went to the labs. He didn't follow her, he tried to stay focused on the case. So much for that. His thoughts kept coming back to Riley.

Her beautiful blonde hair, and her stunning eyes. He wanted to be with her all the time and to be honest when she played along with his jokes, he got butterflies. He wasn't in love with her, but he couldn't stay away.

He looked up at the clock and realized he should be in the break room. Standing up, he almost knocked over a stack of pictures. He heard a laugh and looked up to find Catherine standing in the doorway.

He smiled at her and walked with her down the hallway. The others were already in the break room waiting for Grissom.

He sat down next to Catherine, for some reason feeling disappointed that there wasn't a spot beside Riley. He glanced across the room at her warm face. She had a way of making people feel happier when she was around. And he couldn't help but be jealous she was talking to Sara and not him.

Grissom walked in then, and the talking quieted down.

"Okay, I know your all very busy but we have a multiple 419 out in the mountains and two 420s at two hotels 30 minutes away. Who wants to take what? I know your tired but the day shift isn't in yet." Gil said, sitting on a chair.

Nick took one of the 420s with Sara, but Catherine couldn't do any of them, Lindsey was sick and she needed to go home to see her. So Greg seized the moment.

"Me and Riley can take the multiple 419" He paused "If you want." He told Riley.

"Sure, lets go." Riley said and stood up. Greg could feel the eyes watching him as he left the room with Riley. He ignored them and kept walking.

**What do ya think? Review!**


	3. Regrets

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, I promise._

_Set somewhere before Grissom leaves, but Sara is still there. Warrick died already._

**Truthfully.**

Regret.

Riley stepped under the crime scene tape at the scene. It was surprisingly quiet and she realized there was only one cop. The house was big, but it was the only one within miles. The only thing she could see besides the trees was a lake a few miles away.

She walked through the door to the house and saw blood all over the wall. She swabbed a sample and listened to Greg talk to the cop outside about the details. Hearing him talk like that made her smile. She was glad he wanted to have her on the case with him.

She entered farther into the house and found the first body in the kitchen. She processed it for a good ten minutes before standing up. She turned only to find Greg looking at her.

"What?" She asked him seeing the amused look on his face.

"Nothin. Just watchin." He said and smirked, making her heart leap.

"Well how about you actually work?" She said playfully and stepped into hallway once again. "I'll check downstairs."

Riley walked down the stairs, careful not to step on any blood spatter. Once in the basement she dusted the end of the railing for prints but found none.

Moving on to the shelves she found several pictures of the family that was murdered. A proud father, a caring mother, a little boy and a girl who always had a look in her eyes, like she had a secret that she wanted to tell.

Trying to ignore the children in the pictures, she walked towards a closet on the right. She dusted for prints, pulled them and opened the door. Inside she found three guns on the floor, covered in blood.

She saw a 9 mm and two 22s. She picked up the 9 mm and inspected it. She could see a print and pulled it off the gun. Realizing he might want to see this she called out for Greg.

"Greg? Come here for a second. I found some weapons." She called towards the stairs. But he didn't reply.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around quickly. On instinct she put her hand towards her holster.

A woman put an arm around her neck and shoved something sharp to her throat. She froze in place. The knife was pressed harder against her. The woman pulled Riley's gun off her tool belt and threw it on the floor.

She struggled but the woman was strong and it was no use.

Then she heard Greg coming down the stairs. _Crap. _She regretted calling him down here. This was bad. Really bad.

XXX

Greg's legs went cold when he saw Riley. She was being held around the neck by a woman, who had a knife pressed to Riley's throat.

The woman had curly brown hair and deep green eyes that stared straight at him.

He tried to breathe evenly as he saw the look in Riley's eyes. She looked scared sure, but mostly regretful. Apologetic even. He felt terrible.

Finally the woman spoke. "Drop your gun." She told Greg firmly.

"I don't carry one." He said and took one more step down the stairs.

"Don't come any closer. Or I'll kill her." The woman said and glanced at the knife in her hand.

Riley closed her eyes briefly and then looked at Greg. She was trying to seem brave, he could see it. But he knew the truth. He knew she was scared. So was he. He couldn't let Riley die.

"Please let her go." He said calmly. The woman looked at him curiously for a moment but returned to being angry the next.

"No. I cant do that." She said and stepped forward, forcing Riley to do the same. Greg could see her tensing up slightly as the woman pressed the knife to her throat a bit harder.

Greg was becoming worried for Riley. She was good at hiding her emotions but he knew her well enough to know that this was scaring her.

"Come here." The woman told Greg, who reluctantly did what she said. Once he was standing in front of Riley the woman spoke again.

"Sit down in the closet. Do it. Now." She said and let go of Riley. Greg was relieved she did, but now the woman moved into the closet and grabbed the guns. They followed and sat down.

"Give me your belts. Come on. No phones or other stuff." She said and they slowly handed them to her.

The woman shut the door and they heard a lock click. The footsteps retreated upstairs and they were left alone to think.

**Cliff hanger! Tell me if you like it! Revieww**


	4. Dark

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, I promise._

_Set somewhere before Grissom leaves, but Sara is still there. Warrick died already._

**Truthfully.**

Darkness.

"You okay?" Riley heard Greg ask her in the darkness of the closet. It was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing. She was still recovering from the fear that had filled her a moment ago.

"Yeah. You?" She asked him back.

"Fine. Where are you?" He asked and she felt his hands touch her shoulder.

"Here" she said and held on of his hands in hers. He squeezed it gently and she did the same.

"We have to get out of here." Riley told him, moving slightly closer.

"I know. Think we could bust the door down?" He asked her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know. What if she's still there?" She was worried about her. She had seemed out of control.

"I think its worth it. We have to get out of here." He told her and she felt him stand up.

She stood beside him and let go of his hand. There was a few seconds of silence before he crashed into the door. It didn't open but she heard a large crack. He rammed into it again and Riley could see some light poke through the wood. She joined him for another shove and the door flew open.

Not wasting any time they ran out of the closet. The woman was no where to be seen.

"We should go out the window." Riley told Greg, not wanting to risk going upstairs. Greg nodded.

They ran to the shelves and began to climb them up towards the window. Riley reached it first and pushed it open.

But just then she heard footsteps upstairs. She scrambled out the window as fast as she could and reached back to help Greg.

He squeezed through the small window and stood beside her.

They could see the cop at the front of the house, lying with a pool of blood around his head. And their cars tires were popped.

_Now what?_

XXX

Greg looked around trying to figure out what to do. It was then that he saw her. The woman was looking out a window, pointing her gun at them.

"Riley, run!" He told her and they ran towards the forest. Several shots rang out but none of them hit.

Greg and Riley ran for what seemed like forever until they were deep into the forest. Trying to avoid hitting trees they had to slow down.

Panting, he heard Riley ask him if he was okay. He breathed a yes and grabbed her hand. If they weren't in danger, he would have been happy she had let him.

He lead her behind a large tree and sat down. She sat beside him and shivered. It was cold during the night and Riley was wearing a T-shirt.

He put his arms around her and pulled her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"What do we do now?" She asked him quietly. Hearing her sound so nervous made his heart heavy.

"I don't know. I don't think she followed us but I wasn't paying attention." He told her and put his chin on her head.

"Maybe we should go a bit further. There might be another house." He heard her say before shivering again.

He rubbed her shoulder trying to keep her warm. He was beginning to feel cold too.

"Okay. Lets go." He whispered and they stood up. He and Riley walked for a long time, trying to avoid trees and and roots. It was almost pitch black and he could barely see anything.

After what seemed like forever they heard a shot fire in the distance. In the moons faint light he saw Riley look at him worriedly.

They ran again as fast as they could, without running into something.

Just then he felt Riley fall to the ground next to him and gasp. He bent down to see her holding her arm.

"Shit. I think I just broke my arm." She said through deep breaths. He grabbed her under the arms and lifted her up onto her feet.

"We have to keep moving or she's gonna kill us." Greg told her and helped her to keep walking.

This was gonna be a long night.

**Review so I will post more! Liked it? Didnt? Tell mee**


	5. Trust

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, I promise._

_Set somewhere before Grissom leaves, but Sara is still there. Warrick died already._

**Truthfully.**

Trust.

Riley's arm was on fire. It was definitely broken. She could feel it. She was freezing cold, not to mention scared out of her mind. They had heard 3 more shots since the first and each was getting closer.

Greg was holding her hand as they ran through the dark forest.

Another shot. She looked at Greg who had the same fear in his eyes that she did.

Up ahead she could see the lake she had noticed earlier. It was bigger than she thought it was going to be.

"We should go in the lake." She heard Greg say between tired breaths.

"What? Its freezing!" She gave him a ludicrous expression. What was he thinking? It was way to cold to go in the water.

"Riley, its that or get shot." He told her but she still had a bad feeling about it. He seemed to sense her hesitation. "I'll keep you warm, I swear." He told her reassuringly.

"No Greg, we can't go in there. And I can't swim with a broken arm." She told him firmly. He looked at her worriedly.

Another gun shot. It was close this time. Greg took a shaky breath and looked her in the eyes.

"Come on Riley. I can't let you die. I'll help you. Look over there," He whispered, pointing to a light along the side of the lake. "That's a house. We can get help."

She looked at him for a moment. "You have to help me." She told him, knowing he had won the argument.

"I will. Come on." He lead her towards the water.

He stepped into it. Riley could tell he was cold but he was trying not to let it show. She took a shaky breath before following him into it.

The water was freezing. It felt like a million knifes all hitting her at once. She tried to focus on breathing as he lead her deeper into the water. She was up to her chest in it.

She heard another shot and turned her head to look backwards. Her heart went cold as she saw the woman coming out of the forest.

"Greg. She's right there. Come on, don't let her see you." She whispered shakily to Greg and froze in place. She felt Greg do the same.

Riley watched as the woman looked around the trees. She tried to steady her breathing as she watched.

Finally the woman turned and walked back into the forest.

"Come on. Lets just go over to the house." Greg whispered in her ear and grabbed her by the waist.

They slowly made there way sideways to where the house was. The lake wasn't very deep, so Riley was only up to her shoulders in the water.

But as she looked at the house, its light flicked off. They were plunged into darkness once again.

"Shit. Just keep going." She told Greg who was still holding her by the waist. His breathing was becoming as ragged as hers.

They kept going and eventually Riley felt the water get more and more shallow.

Once it was down to her ankles she held Greg's hand as they walked back into the forest.

Uh oh! Whats gonna happen next? I'll put more when you review! 


	6. Confessions

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, I promise._

_Set somewhere before Grissom leaves, but Sara is still there. Warrick died already._

**Truthfully.**

Confessions.

Greg was shivering as they walked through the trees. To be honest he had lost all sense of direction.

He felt Riley shiver and take a shaky breath next to him. He looked back at her and felt bad for asking her to go in the lake. It had saved them from the woman but now they were both freezing.

"Riley, maybe we should just sit down." He suggested seeing her wince in pain as her arm brushed against a branch.

"No. We have to keep going." She said determinedly. She was beginning to remind him of Sara being so stubborn and hard willed.

They kept walking in the darkness, not knowing where they were.

Greg was so preoccupied trying not to walk into a tree, that he wasn't paying attention to where he was stepping. He felt a sharp pain in his foot, as he fell against a tree.

Realizing that he had rolled his ankle he sighed in pain and frustration.

"Are you okay?" He heard Riley ask somewhere close to him.

"Rolled my ankle. Riley we need to stop. Were just gonna end up hurting ourselves more."He told her, slightly agitated that she wouldn't listen.

"No, Greg we have to-" But she was cut off by him grabbing her by the waist. He pulled her towards him and sat down against the tree, forcing her to do the same. He heard her sigh.

"Greg..." She said, sounding defeated.

"Lets just stay here for a bit okay? Or one of us is gonna break something else." He said, holding her closer.

He felt her shiver against his chest. Not wanting for her to be cold, he rubbed her arms and he felt her put her arms around him. He smiled to himself.

"Your smiling aren't you?" He heard her voice say quietly. "Well that makes two of us." She said, and hugged him closer.

He shivered and Riley rubbed his back. He didn't know what to say. They had no idea where they were and nobody else did either.

"Riley... I need to tell you something." He said looking down at her. She didn't reply so he continued.

"Riley your more than a friend to me. I...I didn't want it to ruin our friendship so I didn't tell you, but just in case we die, I wanted you to know." She was silent for a minute and Greg worried about her response.

"Greg, were not going to die. And, well, your more than a friend to me too. I... I love you Greg." Riley said against his chest. Greg sighed with relief.

Riley looked up at him and he stared into her beautiful eyes.

"You know if my arm didn't hurt like hell, and it wasn't so cold, this might have been nice." She told him.

"Yeah." He told her and leaned towards her face. She leaned upwards and slowly their lips met.

Greg pulled away and smiled. Riley did the same and for the first time that night he felt truly happy.

Riley leaned against his chest, her wet hair plastered to her neck. He stroked her shoulder, leaning his head back against the tree.

Greg tried to figure out what to do. It would be light out in a few hours but they still didn't know where they were. They could try to find the house he saw earlier, but who knew where that was.

His eyelids felt heavy as he thought. He had pulled a double shift along with Riley and he was beginning to feel the fatigue. _Riley must be exhausted, _He realized. He had way more energy than her.

Riley's breathing became slightly less uneven as they relaxed. They night was quiet and after a while Greg succumbed to his exhaustion.

**Did you like it? They are so cute :) anyway Review so I'll post more! :D **


	7. Reunited

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, I promise._

_Set somewhere before Grissom leaves, but Sara is still there. Warrick died already._

**Truthfully.**

Reunited.

Riley could hear voices somewhere in the distance. She opened her eyes to bright sunlight. Shielding her face, she looked around her.

Greg was still asleep against the tree and they were still wet from the lake. Her arm was in a lot of pain. She heard the voices again and her heart filled with relief. She knew those voices.

"Greg? Riley?" She heard Catherine call from somewhere. Riley tried to see where she was but she couldn't spot her anywhere.

She leaned back and shook Greg. "Greg. Wake up." He opened his eyes and focused on her.

"Riley?" She heard Nick call out.

"Greg? Greg come on, where are you?" Sara was yelling near them.

Greg and Riley looked at each other. "Were here!" Greg yelled back.

Riley called out too. "Sara? Where are you guys?"

She heard foot steps and saw Sara and Catherine run towards them. She felt Greg breathe a sigh of relief.

"Greg!" Sara said quickly as she got to them. "Are you okay?" When he nodded she radio-ed back to the team.

Catherine sat beside Riley. "Did you get hurt?" Catherine asked her. Riley was surprised she was talking to her and not Greg.

"Um, I broke my arm, I think." Riley told her and tried to move it. It screamed in pain in response.

"Okay, don't move it." She said motherly and put a hand on Riley's shoulder.

Nick came running into view with Grissom not far behind him.

Riley let it sink in. They were safe. Finally.

XXX

Greg smiled as Sara hugged him. Catherine was talking to Riley about her arm. Right. He should probably tell them about his foot.

"Sara, I think I sprained my foot." He said quietly.

"Of course you did. Why am I not surprised." She said sarcastically as Nick and Grissom came running towards them.

"So, who wants to explain what happened?" Grissom said awkwardly.

Greg looked a Riley who bit her lip. "Gris, they can talk about it later." Nick warned him.

"The EMTs are gonna meet us at the trail. Can you walk Greg?" Sara asked.

"Just need a little help." He said and Nick helped get him on his feet.

"Okay, Riley don't move your arm." Greg told her, worried she'd hurt herself.

"I won't" She reassured him.

They walked to the trail, Nick and Catherine helping Greg and Sara walking with Riley. Grissom was up ahead, being as socially awkward as ever.

The EMTs met them at the trail and they were taken to the hospital. But Greg just wanted to be alone with Riley. He would just have to wait for a little longer.

**One more after this! Review please. I need to know if its good. :(**


	8. Together

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, I promise._

_Set somewhere before Grissom leaves, but Sara is still there. Warrick died already._

**Truthfully.**

Together.

Riley took a deep breathe as she sat down in the break room. Grissom had given her a few days off, but she wanted to stick around. Her arm was in a cast and she had changed into dry clothes.

For the last couple hours she had been waiting to see Greg, but Sara had taken him out to lunch. She had been invited but decided to stay here, it would have been awkward- she knew Sara was Greg's best friend.

Riley stood up and walked to the coffee maker. She tried to make a fresh pot but her cast was making it difficult.

"Need some help?" She heard Catherine say from behind her. She chuckled.

"A little." She replied and smiled at the CSI. Riley and Greg had already explained the what had happened to her and the others. Brass had the lady who tried to kill them in custody.

Catherine sat down on a chair and Riley slumped onto the couch. Catherine looked down at the floor.

"You guys had us worried sick." She said and glanced up at her. Riley felt a pang of guilt.

"Were fine, just a little damaged." Riley told her, pointing at her cast with a smirk.

Catherine stood up and poured her the cup of coffee. "See you later." She said patting Riley on the back.

She was left alone once again and of course her thoughts came back to Greg. She missed his energy already. It made her smile to herself that she sounded so obsessive. She really did love him. She just hadn't admitted it before. She rested her head back and closed her eyes.

Soon she heard footsteps in the hall but was too tired to look.

"Hey sleeping beauty." She heard a familiar voice say from the doorway. She smiled as she opened her eyes to see Greg leaning on his crutches.

"How you holdin up?" She asked him, looking down at his foot that was wrapped in a bandage. He too had some time off but she knew he wouldn't stay home.

He walked towards her and sat beside her on the couch. He put an arm around her and looked her in the eyes. His eyes were so caring and warm. She could look into them all day.

"Good, you?" He asked her, slowly twirling a piece of her hair in his fingers. It made her heart flutter in her chest.

"Fine... What are we gonna do about us Greg?" She asked him, feeling slightly nervous.

He seemed to sense her feelings. "Hey, no one has to know. I love you. That's all that matters." He said and held her tighter.

She rested her head against his shoulder. He was right. Nobody needed to know about them. They can still be together.

Just then she saw Nick walk towards the room and she lifted her head away from Greg. He realized too and moved slightly to the side. But he kept his arm around her, making her feel a bit less disappointed.

Nick walked into the room and sat down on a chair. "Okay give it up. I know whats going on here." He said in his Texan accent.

Riley's heart pounded faster in her chest. _Crap, he doesn't miss anything. _She thought to herself, trying to look confused.

" I won't tell, don't get freaked or anything, but honestly maybe you should take some acting lessons." He said with a smirk.

Greg smiled and she decided to trust him. She smiled too and Nick stood up, winking and walked out the door.

"Geez, he doesn't miss a thing." Riley said, leaning on Greg once again.

"He's just jealous. And if he tells _anyone _he knows I'll kill him." Greg said and moved towards her, resting his head on hers.

"You'll have help with that." She said and smiled when he laughed.

They talked for a while more before they moved into a comfortable silence. It was a few minutes until she heard a soft snore from him.

Riley smirked and closed her eyes. No one would think anything of it if they fell asleep on the couch together. They were tired and heck, everyone would probably tease them about it later.

She listened to Greg's breathing as she thought about the kiss they had shared in the forest. He had been such a great person today. He had forced her to stop ignoring the truth and to just sit down with him.

They were meant for each other and now they could be together. If Nick told anyone she would personally guarantee that he never spoke again. But she pushed that to the back of her mind.

What mattered was that she loved Greg and he loved her. And that was truthfully the best thought she had ever had.

The End.

**Awwwwwwww cuteeeee tell me what you think please. :)**


End file.
